


Очень коварный план

by batsNwolfs



Series: Очень коварный план [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/pseuds/batsNwolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис не был пьян - чтобы опьянеть, надо было пить еще пару часов без перерыва – просто злость расходилась от него почти физическим ощущением. Впрочем, служащие питейного заведения зря волновались – злоба бравого БСААшника к ним не имела никакого отношения. Самые большие претензии у того были к руководству, а конкретно к тем… козлам, которые придумали проводить совместные учения с… тьфу! Как ее? С этой долбанной секретной службой при президенте, короче. Далее шли претензии к его дурацкой жизни в целом, а последним, но значимым пунктом шел Леон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очень коварный план

**Author's Note:**

> Мой первый слэшный фик. Так уж вышло))
> 
> Бета - Solie
> 
> Целиком и полностью написан для Omerta при ее помощи и моральной поддержке. *hugs*  
> А еще у нас есть шикарная спойлерная иллюстрация http://reorain.deviantart.com/art/Fluffcuff-179211572

Он был зол. Чертовски зол. Ох…ренительно зол. 

Задумавшись над очередным наречьем, Крис одним глотком влил в себя неизвестно какую по счету порцию алкоголя, стукнул стопкой об стойку и подал знак бармену. Тот с опаской придвинулся и бросил отчаянный взгляд на вышибал, те дружно делали вид, что не местные, так как свежо было предание о том, как Редфилд в прошлый раз заливал в баре тоску. Бармен вздохнул и наполнил стопку. 

Крис не был пьян - чтобы опьянеть, надо было пить еще пару часов без перерыва – просто злость расходилась от него почти физическим ощущением. Впрочем, служащие питейного заведения зря волновались – злоба бравого БСААшника к ним не имела никакого отношения. Самые большие претензии у того были к руководству, а конкретно к тем… козлам, которые придумали проводить совместные учения с… тьфу! Как ее? С этой долбанной секретной службой при президенте, короче. Далее шли претензии к его дурацкой жизни в целом, а последним, но значимым пунктом шел Леон. 

На самом деле жизни и руководству досталось чисто за компанию. Основная вина лежала на Леоне, мать его, Кеннеди. Этот самый Кеннеди не шел из крисовой головы уже третью неделю и причинял им обоим – и голове, и Крису – серьезные неудобства. Начнем с того, что до этих долбанных учений Редфилд считал себя натуралом, а на остальную цветность поглядывал без одобрения, но и без раздражения. Просто не понимал, какие могут быть мужики, если столько баб кругом, ну и ладно – ему же больше достанется. А теперь вот, кажется, понял. К концу второй недели учений пришли сомнения в собственной натуральности, чтобы к началу третьей смениться печальной уверенностью. 

Этот сволочной Леон все умудрялся делать эротично – дышать тремя стульями левее Криса на брифинге, стоять, смотреть, бегать по пересеченной местности... А уж то, как он передвигал ящики, и вовсе следовало запретить к просмотру детям до 16. Не менее эротично Кеннеди подкармливал бездомных собак, приблудившихся к тренировочной базе, когда считал, что никто не видит, и играл с детьми в парке, куда вся база выбралась в выходной. Крис смотрел и недоумевал – ничего женского в этом Леоне не было, разве что некоторые жесты и челка, которую уважающий себя мужик носить бы не стал, да и то – вопрос спорный, но что-то в нем привлекало и не давало покоя. 

Разобравшись в себе, Крис принял решение действовать и тут же наткнулся на другую проблему – что делать дальше он не знал. Если челку и то, как Леон грациозно подпирает подбородок ладонью, можно было считать уликами, то только косвенными. Слухи про него, конечно, ходили – они всегда и обо всех ходили – но как обычно, от достоверного источника «одна баба сказала». Крис вообще плохо представлял как проходят ухаживания у… у ненатуралов, в общем. Как подкатывать к девушкам, он знал – в его случае хватало показать бицепс, улыбнуться и сказать комплемент, в особо тяжелых случаях приходилось тратиться на конфеты и цветы. Как дарить спецагенту Кеннеди цветы и конфеты Крис представлял очень смутно. К тому же, если слухи ошибались, в лучшем случае можно было получить по морде, в худшем – осрамиться на обе конторы. Бицепс у Леона был свой, не такой впечатляющий как у Криса, конечно, но удивлять его было нечем. На улыбку носитель челки глянул из-под этой самой челки, улыбнулся, поздоровался и отправился дальше по своим делам. Крис запоздало заволновался – может, у ненатуралов и стандарты красоты другие? Может, у них в фаворе лысые толстяки, кто их разберет-то?

Крис стиснул зубы и перешел к более серьезным действиям. На одной из тренировок вылил на себя бутыль воды, хоть месяц был и не май, картинно тряхнул головой - с кончиков коротких волос разлетелись брызги. Несколько девиц рухнуло в обморок, парни одобрительно заулюлюкали, невозмутимый Леон протянул платок.

Крис стиснул зубы крепче и пошел на второй заход. Подтягиваясь на турнике (естественно, без майки), он поймал взгляд Леона и подмигнул. Реакции не последовало. Подтянулся еще пару раз, снова подмигнул. Ноль эмоций. «Близорукий что ли?» – подумал Крис и подмигнул еще раз, другим глазом, потом обоими – чтобы наверняка. Леон, к радости Редфилда, у которого уже болели глаза и руки, вдруг оживился, нервно глянул по сторонам и пошел навстречу. Подойдя, поманил пальцем. И когда Крис очень интимно к нему наклонился, все так же вися на перекладине, – сказал тихо и озабоченно:

– По-моему, пора закругляться. У тебя от переутомления уже глаз дергается. Тебе, может, к врачу зайти?

Вот теперь глаз у страдальца действительно дернулся, после чего он сам сверзился с турника под ноги предмету обожания.

– Обязательно, – сказал он сурово, принимая протянутую руку. – Прямо сейчас и пойду. 

И пошел, потирая пострадавший копчик, правда, в душ. 

Позже выяснилось, что дотошный Кеннеди наведывался в медпункт и натравил на Криса местного терапевта. Несчастный еле отбился, пообещав сдать все анализы, пробы и пройти внеплановую флюорографию.

В очереди на сдачу крови Криса осенило – нужно просто напоить этого проклятого Кеннеди. Небось, понятливее будет. Плюнув на анализы и очередь, Крис помчался звать Леона в бар. Тот, конечно, пытался отбиться. 

– Чувак, тебе западло со мной выпить? – подытожил Редфилд получасовые уговоры, подумав: «Ну чисто баба!» и Леон сдался. Крис улыбнулся победно – всегда срабатывало.

 

И вот теперь бравый БСААшник сидел за стойкой, смотрел в стопку и целенаправленно напивался: этот гадский Кеннеди тянул мохито и, разумеется, ни хрена не пьянел, а до конца учений оставалось чуть больше дня. Крис тяжело вздохнул и снова поманил бармена. Полузабытый Леон оторвался от своего сверхгейского напитка, оглядел окружавшие их совершенно свободные от человеческого присутствия три квадратных метра бара и потеребил товарища за рукав:

– У тебя все в порядке?

– Нет, – честно сказал Крис.

– Рассказывай, чего уж там, – Леон очень по-мужски хлопнул его по плечу, отчего сделалось совсем хреново. Редфилд вздохнул и сознался:

– Да есть од… на. Ну, девушка.

– Красивая? – спросил Леон, чем поставил Криса в тупик. Вот о чем, о чем, а о мужской красоте тот ни разу в жизни не задумывался. Подготовку оценить он мог, телосложение на худой конец, но вот красоту… Пристально вглядевшись в собеседника, Редфилд попытался определить: «Нос… ну есть нос, и что? Ну и глаза есть. Серо-зеленые. Челка на один, чтоб ей пусто было!..» Впрочем, ответ он знал, просто обосновать его никак не получалось. 

– Очень, – сказал Крис честно. – И сексуальная. 

– И в чем проблема?

– Я ей не нравлюсь.

– Так и сказала? – Леон в задумчивости совершенно непристойно гладил пальцем кромку стакана, а Крису отчего-то стало трудно дышать.

– Не-а, – выдавил он. – Ничего не сказала. Она меня в упор не видит, воспринимает как табуретку.

Он протяжно вздохнул и ткнулся лбом в столешницу, чтобы не видеть творившегося слева безобразия. Леон фыркнул:

– Небось, не восприняла твои лосиные ухаживания. Просто подойди и скажи, что она тебе нравится. Только серьезно так, чтобы поверила. Ну, и красивое что-нибудь – за ней на край света, глаза как озера и все такое.

Крис скосил на него глаза, глубоко вдохнул и выдал:

– Чувак, ты мне нравишься. 

Леон рассмеялся.

– Супер. Только «чувака» надо убрать. 

Редфилд мысленно махнул рукой и одним глотком влил в себя водку. Леон говорил потом что-то еще, кажется, о взаимоотношениях полов, причем какими-то очень умными словами. Крис особо не слушал, точнее, просто не воспринимал, слова только скользили вокруг мелодией без слов. У проклятого Кеннеди оказался клевый голос. Такой… приятный. И губы у него двигались очень занятно. И эротично. Тьфу.

И еще он грациозно подпирал ладонью подбородок и глядел из-под челки.

«Что я в нем только нашел? – вопрошал страдалец сам у себя, глядя на это безобразие. – На бабу не похож. Так и на мужика тоже – метр с кепкой, челка эта и вообще… хрупкий какой-то. Вот Вескер, тот мужик…»

При воспоминании о бывшем командире, вдруг всплывшем в подобном контексте, Криса перекосило, он даже позеленел слегка.

– Тебе хватит, – сурово постановил «проклятый Кеннеди», безапелляционно сводя брови. – Не хватало еще, чтобы тебя тут стошнило.

Неудачливый соблазнитель только кивнул обреченно и поднялся, опираясь о стойку; сделал шаг, слегка покачнулся... Леон был тут как тут – резво подкатился под бок и обхватил вокруг пояса.

– Держись, герой-любовник, – буркнул «хрупкий» любитель мохито и потащил ошалевшего товарища к выходу, не забыв бросить облегченно выдохнувшему бармену купюру. Крис подчинился на автомате, еще не способный думать из-за близости этого эротичного (Тьфу, вот слово приклеилось! Но и не скажешь же по-другому…) тела. Рука очень удобно устроилась на чужом плече, жалея, что не может переместиться ниже. Максимум – сдвинуться левее, чтобы касаться чужой открытой шеи. Крис подумал и сдвинул руку, в конце концов, он же по легенде пьян – ему все можно, а так реально удобнее. Кеннеди не возражал, даже милосердно придерживал Крисову руку на плече, отчего тот внезапно почувствовал себя последней сволочью. 

 

Они вывалились в прохладную ночь. Крис глубоко вдохнул, ощущая, как выветриваются всякие признаки опьянения, и предпринял попытку обмозговать сложившуюся ситуацию. Напоить Леона, конечно, не получилось, но они все равно приближаются к редфилдовой комнате. Надо использовать шанс – другого не будет. К тому же, если дело не выгорит, прятаться от коллеги ему только полдня. 

Он кивнул сам себе – надо действовать. Правда, как именно действовать он понятия не имел, к тому же чужой горячий бок очень мешал сосредоточиться. Как и чужая шея. И чужое ухо, подло лезшее в глаза…

 

Городок имел довольно странную географию – сеть баров, что-то вроде игорного дома, кинотеатр, единственная гостиница и дома тех, кто работал в вышеозначенных заведениях. Учитывая количество окружавших город военных баз, это вполне себя оправдывало. Вроде, изначально там жили работники то ли местной шахты, то ли завода. Предприятие давным-давно счастливо обанкротилось, а народ живо переквалифицировался. 

Бар радовал глаз полированным дубом и новехоньким столом для бильярда, а вот гостиница у него под боком была зрелищем печальным – выбравшиеся на выходные служивые редко тратили ночь на сон, так что вкладывать в нее деньги владельцы смысла не видели. Чтобы отперли дверь, пришлось барабанить минут десять – и это крисовским-то кулаком. На пороге стояла сонная девица, кутаясь в халат, зевнула и указала внутрь, мол, идемте. Комнаты они заказывали заранее, на всякий случай. Причем коварный Крис просил себе подальше и повыше. Мол, храпит он сильно. Впрочем, скучному мужскому голосу на телефоне было совершенно все равно. 

Заполучив ключи, они все тем же манером отправились к лестнице (коридорных мальчиков там, конечно, не водилось) – Крису выделили комнату где-то под самой крышей трехэтажного здания. 

– Зачем так высоко-то? – поинтересовался Леон этаже на втором, натужно пыхтя. Сколь ни был он крепким и тренированным, столько тащить немаленькую тушку Криса ему было непросто.

– Я просил вид красивый, – соврал Крис, косясь на перила, вдоль и поперек исписанные нецензурными словами.

– В их интересах чтобы вид был, – пропыхтели ему в ответ. Крис тоже надеялся и пытался составить примерный план совращения, но ничего путного в голове все еще не водилось. И путь их казался ему то бесконечно длинным, то пугающе коротким. 

– А тебе какие женщины нравятся? – спросил он, чтобы что-то сказать. 

– Умные, – рассмеялся Леон придушенно и добавил, явно кого-то копируя: – Нет ничего сексуальнее ума.

Крис тихо вздохнул, мысленно пересчитав тройки в своем аттестате и сколько раз бывшие подружки называли его идиотом. Выходило, что ни в одном глазу он не сексуальный. 

Они как раз добрались до нужной двери с держащимся на одном ржавом гвозде номером. Леон прислонил свою печально вздохнувшую ношу к стенке и попытался открыть. Ключом дверь не отпиралась принципиально. Пришлось взламывать.

«Ноша» наблюдал за товарищем, стараясь дышать поглубже и поразмеренней – глядеть, как гадский спецагент орудует отмычкой, закусив губу и недовольно убирая челку с глаз, не было никаких сил. Крис уже подозревал, что его «коварный план» не дотерпит до момента открытия двери.

Тут дверь издала торжествующий скрип и наконец открылась. Горячий бок и рука вернулись на место, и Криса повлекло к месту «Х». Как ни странно, комнатка была вполне приличная: небольшая, чистенькая, почти уютная. Тумбочка, шкаф и одинокий стул Криса не заинтересовали – он сразу переключился на кровать между окон, застеленную цветастым покрывалом (Редфилд попытался прикинуть на глаз, выдержит ли она их общий вес). Именно на нее-то Кеннеди и уронил свою «ношу», даже не потрудившись предупредить. Сам шагнул к окну, отодвинул занавеску и смешно приподнял брови:

– Мусорные контейнеры. Если это хороший вид, в мою комнату идти просто страшно. 

Редфилд, наблюдавший за ним с кровати, напрягся – но нет, его гость не торопился проверять вид за своими окнами, стоял, опираясь бедром на подоконник, и взирал на Криса изучающее. Голову он слегка склонил вправо, чтобы вездесущая челка не лезла в глаза и сам, похоже, того не заметил. Было в этом что-то… такое… ранимое, что ли. Бравый БСААшник сглотнул слюну и прикрыл глаза от греха подальше. Он услышал тихий вздох, а потом участливый голос:

– Что, совсем плохо, да? Надо выпить чаю. Горячего.

– Что-то я сомневаюсь, что тут работает обслуживание в номер, – ответствовал Редфилд, собрав в кулак все свое ехидство. 

– Я тоже сомневался, потому взял кипятильник. Только надо из машины забрать…

Крис слегка покраснел, припомнив, что тоже взял кое-что на всякий случай, и опрометчиво приоткрыл один глаз. Именно в этот момент Кеннеди, будь он неладен, грациозно оттолкнулся бедром от подоконника и тряхнул челкой. 

С некоторым восторгом Крис почувствовал, как сгорел последний предохранитель глубоко в мозгу, ему даже послышался электрический треск. И все наконец стало просто: так, как Редфилд и любил, без рефлексий, запасных планов и прочей чуши. Он просто оттолкнулся плечами от жесткого матраса и метнулся к своей жертве, впечатывая весом и ускорением в угол между батареей и стеной. Леон, еще не успевший перевоплотиться из доброй сиделки в спецагента, только охнул и стратегически неверно распахнул глаза и рот, чем Крис тут же воспользовался. Не, глаза были, конечно, ни к чему, но вот рот… Тут главное было одновременно и не спугнуть, и не разочаровать – кто его знает, этого Кеннеди-то, так что Крис подошел к делу со всей ответственностью и так увлекся, что не сразу сообразил, что поцелуй вполне себе взаимный, а «жертва» насмерть впилась ему в футболку обеими руками, пытаясь притянуть еще ближе. Хотя, казалось бы, куда уже? 

Это было нечто умопомрачительное – щеку щекотало чужой челкой, под пальцами горела чужая гладкая кожа, его собственная футболка, в которую впились чужие руки, явно пыталась его придушить… Если какие-то мысли и планы до этого еще где-то бродили на периферии сознания, то теперь растворились в чистой и незамутненной эйфории – чертов Кеннеди был у него, Криса Редфилда, в руках, вместе с челкой, бицепсами и эротичной грацией, и так же мало соображал. И уж точно не собирался вырываться…

Мир внезапно рванулся у Криса из-под ног, кувыркнув и уронив куда-то вниз. В первое мгновение он стыдливо заподозрил себя в слишком долгом воздержании и слабой выдержке. Но нет, ощущение было вполне физическое – под спиной был твердый пол, за головой – твердая стена. Мало приятного, учитывая, что только что под ним был мягкий Леон. Где-то выше знакомо клацнули наручники, накрепко пристегивая его руку к батарее, и «мягкий Леон» уселся на него сверху. Крис с опозданием сообразил, что Кеннеди лез в задний карман его джинсов не просто так, а с подлой целью, и что захватить «браслеты» все-таки было плохой идеей: восседающая на нем «хрупкая жертва» улыбалась уж слишком многообещающе. 

Кеннеди весил недостаточно, чтобы причинить неудобства, но вот «браслеты»… Сам Крис в лучшие годы мог придумать приколов двадцать для ситуации, в которой оказался, так что ему было слегка боязно. Он даже подергал наручники, проверяя батарею на прочность. Леон склонился вперед, опираясь на пол и крисову свободную руку и практически ложась на пленника сверху. Теперь он глядел в упор и ухмылялся. Было в нем что-то демоническое – серо-зеленой радужки уже не было видно из-за распахнувшихся на полмира зрачков, губы остро изгибались, челка нагло прикрывала правый глаз и явно считала, что так и надо. 

– Ну надо же, – сказал Леон. – Значит, любишь такие игрушки?

Похлопав глазами, пленный сообразил, что имеются в виду наручники. В целом они ему, конечно, были симпатичны – но только на врагах: к садомазохизму Крис относился с недоумением: ему и на работе агрессии хватало. Но Леон поерзал, и стало понятно, что такую длинную фразу Редфилд просто не выговорит. Потому решил вообще не отвечать, только смотрел во все глаза.

Впрочем, Леона чужое молчание совершенно не смущало – он уже был занят изучением своего нового сидения: ласково пробежал пальцами по подбородку и шее, погладил по груди… Крис зажмурился, всерьез опасаясь за собственную психику, пульс тяжело стучал в висках, кровь в венах носилась с бешеной скоростью, и ему казалось, что он уже дымится. По большому счету, вырваться было несложно – держали его чисто символически, но жар чужого тела, такой близкий и уже почти доступный, и чужой низкий голос лишали силы воли. Он ощущал себя кроликом под взглядом удава. Очень большим кроликом.

– Значит, очень красивая и сексуальная, да? – жаркий шепот обжог левое ухо, у Криса по всему телу пробежала дрожь, причем такая сильная, что Леона подбросило, а крепления батареи возмущенно закряхтели. 

– Ты действительно лось, – продолжил мучитель уже в правое, левому сразу стало как-то холодно и одиноко. – Все можно было сделать проще и быстрее… 

Крис только вздохнул, но ответа никто и не требовал – Леон нависал над ним – так, что челка щекотала нос, а тяжелое дыхание оседало на губах.

– Тебе понравится, – пообещал он. И, в общем-то, не соврал…

 

Трезвое утро наступило часов в пять. Не то чтобы солнце, пробравшееся в комнату с видом на мусорник, Криса смущало, просто он окончательно весь затек. Болела спина, пристегнутую к батарее руку он почти не чувствовал, к тому же было прохладно, а на нем из одежды остались наручники и футболка где-то уже почти на шее. Но ничто из этого не мешало ему испытывать ни с чем не сравнимое блаженство и удовлетворение – месяц не вылезавший из его головы Кеннеди дрых рядом, практически даже на нем, надежно обхватив одной рукой, и сопел в шею. Как общаться с Леоном после случившегося Крис не знал, потому дышал осторожно и пока не двигался. Да и вообще, хотелось продлить момент – что-то подсказывало, что бодрствующей Леон так спокойно у него на плече валяться не будет. Но продлить момент удалось только на пару минут – потом чужое дыхание слегка изменилось и стало понятно, что Кеннеди проснулся, но еще не собирается это афишировать. 

Крис легонько двинул пленной рукой – наручники звякнули – и поинтересовался:

– Ты случайно не видел ключ?

Леон отскочил резко, залился краской и прикрылся брюками. Причем брюки были не его. Потом довольно забавно пытался одновременно одеваться и искать ключ. Поиски ничего не дали – то ли ключ вывалился из крисова кармана, когда с него торопливо сдергивали штаны, то ли он и вовсе забыл их взять. В результате пленник был целомудренно укрыт простыней, а Леон, нахмурив брови, ковырялся в замке наручников. При этом держался как можно дальше и даже в глаза не смотрел.

Редфилд же не сводил с него внимательного взгляда и никак не мог понять, с чего Леона так разбирает. Насколько он помнил, все остались довольны. И, если уж на то пошло, это Крис мог иметь претензии – ведь это он был на полу, да еще и в наручниках. 

Справившись наконец с замком, Леон радостно сбежал за кипятильником и отсутствовал около получаса, хотя накануне с Крисом на плечах добрался минут за пять. За эти полчаса Крис оделся и еще двадцать восемь минут пытался понять, в чем дело. Пришел к выводу, что с его простым взглядом на мир пытаться вникнуть в образ мысли этого непредсказуемого челкастого бесполезно. Проще спросить.

Крис уже подумывал сходить поискать – не сбежал ли его странный… товарищ, когда тот наконец просочился в комнату с пакетом в руках. Леон принес кипятильник, керамическую кружку, одноразовые стаканчики, бутыль воды, два пакетика кофе «3 в 1» и три черствых бутерброда. Крис покрутил в руках чашку – у нее были лапы и мультяшная медвежья морда – пожал плечами: где можно добыть такое богатство в пять утра в таком городишке он даже представить не мог. Кухню Кеннеди организовал на стуле, пристроив его у розетки, подключил кипятильник и сам уселся рядом со стулом на пол. И все это – суетливо и всячески избегая встречаться с Крисом взглядом. 

«Ну баба бабой», – подумал Редфилд, возводя глаза к потолку. 

– Колись, – сказал он безапелляционно.

– Что? – хрипло спросил тот, наконец-то подняв глаза. «Интеллигенция, блин», – подумал Крис, но сдержался.

– Рассказывай, чего ты от меня шарахаться надумал. 

Леон протяжно вздохнул и убрал челку за ухо. 

– Я… в общем… Слушай, извини, а? Я когда выпью – неадекватный совершенно. Думал, хоть с мохито не развезет… – он взмахнул рукой и снова вздохнул. – Я ведь не хотел…

– Тебе что, не понравилось? – прямо спросил Крис, которому поток чужих извинений успел надоесть.

– Ну, почему не понравилось? – тут же покраснел Кеннеди. – Я…

Но бравый агент БСАА дальше не слушал – закинул руку Леону на шею, притянул и невербально объяснил, что претензий не имеет, даже наоборот. Оба так увлеклись, что едва заметили, как сгорел кипятильник. Потом оказалось, что он увлек за собой половину пробок в здании, но это все еще были мелочи. 

Уже много позже они, тяжело дыша, наконец, оторвались друг от друга. Леон выдернул кипятильник из розетки и глянул на Криса из-под челки совершенно черным взглядом:

– Когда, говоришь, у тебя отпуск? Предлагаю следующую неделю.

 


End file.
